ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance: Triceraton Invasion
Heroes Alliance: Triceraton Invasion is the second movie of the Heroes Alliance story. It made its world premiere on Adult Swim on February 2013, taking place between Season 2 episodes "[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Symbiote_Saga_Part_2 The Symbiote Saga Part 2]" and "[http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Horsemen_of_Apocalypse Horsemen of Apocalypse]" It then later got added on YouTube, Netflix, Hulu, and Vimeo on June 2013. PLOT: Professor Honeycutt, known as the Fugitoid, is on the run from the Triceratons, an evil alien empire at war with the Federation. Both sides plan to kidnap Fugitoid and coerce him to build a transmat device so either side can win the longtime war. After arriving on Earth, Fugitoid meets up with the Heroes Alliance and the Ninja Turtles. That also got the Triceratons finally invading all over the planet! They also got the wormhole generator! If Fugitoid isn't turned over in 24 hours, the generator will destroy the Earth! The Heroes Alliance venture into space to reason with the warring empires. But they got arrested and shipped to Tribase One! After meeting up with Traximus and escaping, the Turtles escaped Earth, and as you believe it, the wormhole generator destroyed the Earth! What will happen next? How will they revive Earth and protect the Fugitoid?! CAST: PRINCIPAL CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime: leader of both the Autobots and Heroes Alliance alike, he is from the Transformers franchise. He transforms into a semi-truck. He is the biggest, strongest, smartest, and wisest of his teammates. Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott: second-in-command of the Heroes Alliance who is from the Power Rangers franchise, Mighty Morphin if you will. He is skilled in martial arts and swordplay. Michael Lindsay as Greymon: the Heroes Alliance's powerhouse from the Digimon franchise. He was once a confused Agumon framed for a power plant Megamo destroyed at the start of Season 1. He loves to eat and can breathe fire. James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man/Peter Parker: the youngest and brains of the Heroes Alliance from the Marvel Comics universe. Once a lonely teenager who was bitten by a radioactive spider and lost his precious Uncle Ben. He is very acrobatic and flexible. Corey Burton as Computer X: the Heroes Alliance's supercomputer. X can also be portable at times. Roger Craig Smith as Leonardo: honorable leader of the Ninja Turtles. Phil LaMarr as Raphael: brooding hothead of his four brothers. LaMarr also provides additional voices. Greg Cipes as Michelangelo: the lazy, goofy, pop-culture-obsessed "little brother" of his group. He is laid back, loves to party, and eats junk food. Rob Paulsen as Donatello: the smartest Ninja Turtle who designed vehicles and gear for his brothers. Eric Idle as Fugitoid/Professor Zayton Honeycutt: an out-on-the-lam robot who was once a brilliant scientist who fused with his robotic creation after being struck by lightning. Both the Triceraton Republic and the Republic got their sights set on him. S. Scott Bullock as Zanramon: leader of the Triceraton Republic. Michael Dorn as Commander Mozar: second-in-command of the Triceratons sent by Zanramon to capture the Fugitoid. David Kaye as Traximus: nothing like his kind. He is a valiant and honorable warrior who helped the Heroes Alliance stop Zanramon and escape Tribase One. Kaye also provides additional voices. Derek Stephen Prince as General Blanque: leader of the rivaling Federation. He too wants the Fugitoid for the same reason. ADDITIONAL CAST: Togo Igawa as Master Splinter Crystal Scales as April O'Neal Michael Sinterniklaas as Casey Jones Frank Welker as Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Rumble, Vocal Effects, Additional Voices Tom Kenny as Starscream, Additional Voices Fred Tatasciore as Devastator, Zog, Additional Voices TRIVIA: * The Earth was destroyed after the Heroes Alliance and Traximus escaped Tribase One, but the Turtles got out alive! But happily, the Earth was brought back at the movie's climax, but not without a sacrifice by the Fugitoid. SOUNDTRACK: TBA HOME VIDEO RELEASE: The film was released by Shout! Factory on all DVD, Blu-Ray, 3D, and Digital Copy formats on June 2013. RECEPTION: Critical Reception: Awards: Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Movie Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Television Films Category:Crossover Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science-Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Shout! Factory Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Crossover films Category:Movies Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Crossovers